


Disgrace of Serenity Hills

by ParkstonFan



Category: The Following
Genre: F/M, Past Sexual Assault, Self Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkstonFan/pseuds/ParkstonFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deb was abused multiple times in her life. Mike was the only one who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgrace of Serenity Hills

**March 6th, 1998**

Deb _sat there, in the ambulance unable to comprehend what was going on around her. She had her arm in bandages. People were running around. About 50 feet away she saw who she was looking for. Her foster mom was there glaring at her. "I'm sorry." She mouthed to her. She looked away. Tears ran down her face. She didn't so it on purpose. She didn't mean to break the window or hurt her foster-sister. It was a wasn't her fault her arm was bleeding though. After her foster dad came home drunk as usual and saw the broken window and her crying sister he screamed at her and threw a bottle at her. The neighbor heard her scream and called the police. She heard her foster-sister screaming in the ambulance next to her. She looked up and locked eyes with her foster dad. He was put in a police car despite her foster mom's desperate pleas not to arrest him. It wasn't his first time he hurt her though. Definitely not._

**Feburary 5th, 2013**

Mike awoke to Deb having a nightmare again. Ever since her near-death experience she has had nightmares constantly and he knew it was hurting her mentally. She refused to go to therapy.

**Feburary 1st, 2013**

_"It won't help the nightmares" Deb told him. He rolled his eyes._

_"Of course it will. But if you don't want to that's fine." He held her hands and kissed her tenderly. "I want you to do what you think is best." Deb smiled at him._

_"Good." She took a deep breath. "When do you have to be at work?"_

_"About an hour." She smiled once more._

_"Even better." She said and kissed him back._

**Feburary 5th, 2013**

He turned around and shook Deb lightly. "Deb." He whispered. "Deb, it's okay. I'm here." Deb's eyes shot open.

"I had that dream again." She said after breathing steadily again.

**Time Unknown**

_The two men were pulling her through the woods. She screamed as loud as she could but no one heard. They threw Deb in the coffin and nailed it shut. The dirt was piled on top of it as she screamed. This time though, she wouldn't be saved._

**Feburary 5th, 2013**

Mike put his arms around her. "We saved you. You're safe."

"But what if you guys didn't?"

"We did."

"If you didn't I would be dead."

Mike looked her in the eye. "Don't Think like that Deb. You are saved. You are loved. No one will hurt you. Not Joe Carroll, Not your foster dad, Not Dale, Not anyone. I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever."

**Janurary 24th, 2013**

_"Why would you love me? My parents hate me! My sisters hate me." She looked at him. "I hate me. You should too." Deb lied back farther into the hospital bed. "Don't say you love me because nobody else ever will."_

_Mike was speechless. "Deb. Why would you- Why would you even- Oh my God, Deb. Why do you think that?"_

_Deb stayed silent. She knew that she had dragged Mike too far into this._

_Mike thought back to about 2 weeks ago. "What did you mean when you said parental influence defines us? Was it from personal experience? What happened?" He asked gently._

_"When I was growing up there I lived in an unusual neighborhood. It was called serenity hills..."_

**February 5th 2013**

"I'm scared of what might happen to us. What if I try to kill myself?" Deb asked in tears.

Mike was stunned. He had no idea what to do except hug her close to him. "Deb. I'll be here for you. I do think that you need to do something though. Do you have anything like antidepressants or something?" Mike asked holding her close to his chest. Deb blinked back tear.

"I did. But then I nearly overdosed On them."

Mike held her even tighter. "Soon, I don't know when, but soon, I want you to see a therapist. I know you don't think it will help but I think it will. I know that it won't be easy but I want to at least try to help you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you killed yourself and I did nothing to help you get better. I love you Deb. You are absolutely amazing. I will do anything to help you get better." Mike looked at Deb she was wearing her underwear and one of his old t-shirts. He gently grabbed her wrist and examined it, counting the newer scars. There were 15 cuts. They weren't deep but they were big. "There re only 15 cuts Deb. I really hope that number only goes down." Deb pulled her arm away with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you. I know you care but I don't know if I can keep that promise." Deb sobbed. She hated her scars. She hated her depression. But most of all she hated the demons living in her mind that taunted her, tortured her, made her go insane. She knew at one point she would snap. It was inevitable.

That was the thought that scared her the most. Knowing she might not make it to her wedding day or to the day she finds out she is pregnant. She was scared about when she would snap and what would go down. The only other thing scaring her was where she will be when it happens and who will she be with.

"We can try to make it is that you can. Let's go to sleep. It's really late." Mike hugged her once again as the drifted of to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

**March 8th, 1998**

_Deb sat in the small room. It was scary knowing what would happen when her foster dad got there. It was the 10th detention she got this month which automatically equals a suspension. It wasn't her fault she got detention. Her foster dad dropped her off late at school, hid her textbooks, and locked her in the basement is she wasn't able to do her homework or get to school on time. He hated her. She was used to it. Everyone hated her. People laughed at her and called her names at school._

_"Debra. You're father is here. Grab your bag." The principal told her. Deb reluctantly followed her. She walked into another room that was slightly bigger. The vice principal , guidance counselor, and her foster dad sat at a table together._

_"Are you ready to go?" Asked her foster dad. Deb nodded and a tear streaked down her cheek._

_"Don't cry Debra. You brought this on yourself." Ms. Paige the guidance counselor told her. Deb bit her lip and followed her foster dad, dreading what would happen when she got home._

**Feburary 5th, 2013**

Deb sat up in bed and groaned at the blaring alarm clock. She threw off the covers and Found Mike about to leave. She had 1 month medical leave.

"Bye Babe. I love you." Mike called right before he left.

"I love you too." Deb called her back sleepily. She got up and put on Mike's robe. She had nothing to do so she walked through his apartment. She wound up sitting down on his couch Staring into space. Deb looked around. Her eyes stopped at a cabinet in his kitchen. She got up and opened it. She took out a glass box. She carefully opened it and looked at the possessions inside. Her necklace from Serenity Hills, a pin that was shaped like a butterfly, and a metal blade. She picked up the blade and examined it. Tears formed in her eyes. She promised Mike she wouldn't. No matter how hard it gets She knew she couldn't cut. Angrily, she took the blade and threw it across the room. It left and small mark in the wall before falling with a quiet clang. Tears stained her cheeks. She was strong. She had to get through this.

_No Matter how hard it gets,_

_Promise me you won't cut._

 

 


End file.
